1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices in general, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for sharing of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of an amount of contents and the development of communications technologies, a cloud service is provided recently. The cloud service refers to a service for storing diverse contents in a server and downloading the contents from the server anywhere and at any time by using an electronic device, such as, a smartphone.
An existing public cloud service, out of the cloud service, has a structure where a server having a fixed infrastructure is provided, and a client (for example, an electronic device) may access a server through a fixed Internet identifier (for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) address or domain). In addition, an existing Network Attached Storage (NAS) systems is a sharing storage system on a network, which may upload, download, and share a content by using an electronic device inside or outside.
In order for a user to use the conventional cloud service described above, the user needs to perform an initial setting process for setting account information. Specifically, the conventional cloud service uses a cloud server for common use in many cases, and thus, a privacy issue may occur.
In addition, user demand for sharing a content by using diverse devices is increasing. Accordingly, there is a growing need for a method for enabling users to share various types of contents in diverse devices more easily.